Don't leave me again
by lunamoon16
Summary: Hermione Granger n'a jamais vraiment su dire adieu à Viktor Krum. Et quand ils se retrouvent tout deux dans la même pièce après des années sans se voir, des tensions apparaissent et de vieilles habitudes reprennent... OS.


Bonsoir! Mon premier post sur ce site sera un OS sur Hermione Granger et Viktor Krum, simplement parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses écrites sur eux... J'espère tout de même que vous aimerez. Je m'excuse cependant pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'en ai corrigé un max.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, évidemment.

* * *

 _Chère et douce Hermione,_

 _Il ne reste que quelques jours avant que nous puissions nous retrouver. Aucun mot ne me vient en tête pour te dire à quel point j'ai hâte de te revoir et de pouvoir t'avoir de nouveau contre moi. Ces années passées m'ont paru être une éternité. Le temps ne m'a cependant jamais semblé aussi long que maintenant._

 _Je n'en peux plus d'attendre._

 _V.K_

Hermione restait perplexe face à la cérémonie qui débutait, dans sa petite robe rouge lui allant parfaitement au teint, la rendant plus brillante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le frère de son meilleur ami se mariait ce soir, là tout de suite, sous une tente remplie de décoration correspondant parfaitement à ce que Fleur avait voulu. C'était simple, élégant. Tout ce charme à la française que l'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons représentait à merveille. Ils avaient raison, de ne pas se plier à la peur et de célébrer leur union malgré les menaces des mangemorts. Hermione n'était pas totalement sereine, mais Harry et Ron avait fini par la détendre, et ils étaient près d'elle, bien que le regard de son meilleur ami ne se dirigeait sans cesse vers Ginny, la belle et forte Ginny Weasley. Elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau, il était probablement clair que ce soir, plus que jamais, leurs sentiments inavoués ne le seraient plus pour très longtemps.

Le regard de la rouge et or ne cessait d'aller et revenir vers l'entrée, au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lippes à la vue du bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage des deux mariés quand ils retrouvaient leurs amis, la famille, ou même encore de simple connaissance. Ça lui faisait du bien, toute cette joie éphémère, elle essayait d'en profiter, parce qu'ils savaient tous très bien que demain, tout cela serait terminé, et tout le monde reprendrait le court de sa vie, cachant tant bien que mal le fait qu'ils étaient effrayés. Elle ne croyait pas les gens qui prétendaient ne pas avoir peur. Ce n'était pas possible, tout le monde avait peur. Même elle. Même Ron. Même Harry. Leur courage n'avait jamais été remis en question, mais il n'était cependant pas suffisant pour s'immuniser contre la menace grandissante.

Appuyée contre l'un des piliers qui soutenait la tente, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, elle tendit l'oreille en entendant des chuchotements autour d'elle. Son regard se releva, et piquée par sa curiosité, elle essayait d'entendre ce qui se disait. Elle observa en coin la table se trouvant à côté d'elle, et suivit leur regard ébahit, vers l'entrée principale. Quand son regard tomba sur la source de tout ces bruissements soudains, elle sentit une masse venir s'abattre dans sa poitrine. Le voilà. Il était là. Coupée du monde, elle fut incapable de bouger, comme subitement victime d'un stupéfix.

Le Bulgare, centre de tout ses songes et de ses échanges épistolaires, venait d'arriver. Il saluait Fleur, car elle était la raison de sa présence. Elle l'avait invité, et il n'avait pu dire non. Il avait hésité, mais l'idée de pouvoir la revoir avait été bien trop alléchante.

Pas de revoir Fleur, ciel non.

Mais de revoir Hermione, responsable de ses nuits blanches, responsable du vide présent en lui depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Les quelques échanges qu'ils avaient eus par hiboux lui avait suffit à comprendre qu'il voulait la revoir, qu'elle lui manquait désespérément. Il était sobre mais majestueux dans son costume noir, avec ses cheveux plus longs, et sa barbe naissante. Il n'était plus vraiment le même physiquement depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait vieilli, mûrit.

Les heures défilaient, et elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher de lui une seule fois. Elle se cachait un peu, terrée dans un coin. Elle se trouvait incroyablement idiote, sachant qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre dans ses lettres que l'envie irrésistible de le revoir, de pouvoir le contempler de nouveau, n'avait jamais été plus forte qu'à l'approche de ce mariage. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller le saluer, parce qu'elle savait, au plus profond d'elle, que ça déraperait très vite. Toutes ces années sans le voir lui avait laisser le temps d'imaginer ces retrouvailles de mille et une façons différentes. Elle avait des images en tête qu'il valait mieux qu'elle chasse tout de suite, parce que Merlin seul savait à quel point elle pouvait se perdre dans ses fantasmes.

Elle l'observait discrètement, et elle aurait damné pour avoir la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, là tout de suite. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et se surprit à froncer les sourcils en le voyant discuter avec des femmes aux allures de déesses. Il souriait, et… Elle secoua la tête en détournant le regard, ce sourire serait la cause de sa perte, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la tête ce soir. Pourtant, elle était diablement jalouse que ce sourire ne lui soit pas adressé. Elle était la contradiction incarnée, ça la tourmentait. Un autre regard se perdit dans la foule, à sa recherche, et elle le vit encore, plus beau que jamais. Elle avait envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de toucher. Elle voulait se perdre dans son regard dur et pourtant si réconfortant. Elle voulait le toucher, et se fondre en lui pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Oh Viktor, tu causeras ma perte, se disait-elle.

\- _Mon mariage ne te plaît pas ?_ S'insurgea l'aîné des Weasley en venait s'asseoir près de Hermione, complètement désarçonnée, coupée subitement de ses pensées.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en tournant les yeux vers lui, hésita quelques secondes, puis s'indigna en secouant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense une telle chose.

\- _Si, il me plaît beaucoup Bill. C'est une réussite, je suis contente pour Fleur et toi._ Répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire, la sincérité ne manquant pas à ses paroles.

\- _Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu_ _seule dans ton coin, chère Hermione ?_

Il posa ses mains sur la table, droit, habité d'une certaine élégance qu'elle n'associait pas vraiment à la famille Weasley. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il était vrai qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une sotte, à ne pas s'amuser, ni discuter, ni rire alors que tous étaient à la fête. Elle se remit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, baissant les yeux, silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler de son attirance non déclarée pour le joueur de Quidditch le plus connu dans le monde des sorciers. L'aîné de la fratrie Weasley haussa alors une épaule, et se releva alors, sans chercher à lui tirer les vers du nez. Cependant, il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

\- _Il n'attend que toi depuis son arrivée. Hermione, ne gâche pas ce moment que vous attendez depuis si longtemps. Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi._

Et c'est une Hermione complètement pantoise qu'il laissa de nouveau seule. Elle le suivit du regard en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Venait-elle de rêver, ou Bill Weasley venait de lire dans ses pensées ? Elle n'aimait pas admettre ce genre de chose, mais il avait raison, et elle, elle avait tort d'agir comme elle le faisait.

D'après son entraîneur, le plus important à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'était le Quidditch. Ça l'avait toujours été. Ce sport magique avait été sa priorité depuis le début, et tout le reste lui était interdit. L'amitié. L'amour. Il n'y avait pas de place pour ça quand on était l'un des joueurs les plus célèbres du monde. L'entraînement était la clé, travailler dur et sans relâche aussi.

Ces mots, il les connaissait par cœur. Il les entendait quasi tous les jours, à chaque entraînement. Il n'avait pas de temps libre, ou très peu, et toujours encadré pour éviter les débordements. Il n'avait su avoir une vie normale. Il n'avait su avoir de relations normales. Tout était toujours rapide, vite fait. Ses relations sur le plan affectif n'étaient restées que de brèves conquêtes sans avenir. Pourtant, rien ne lui avait fait aussi mal que de devoir laisser Hermione Granger sans même pouvoir lui promettre quelque chose de stable. Le fait de n'avoir jamais su trouver du temps pour la voir durant toutes ces années lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il n'avait voulu que ça, et on le lui en avait toujours privé.

Ce soir, elle était là quelque part, mais elle n'avait pas encore osé daigner montrer le bout de son nez. Toujours aussi désirable. Il s'évertuait à la chercher du regard, mais il n'arrivait pas à la trouver à travers toute cette foule. Gabrielle Delacour était venu le saluer, essayant d'attirer son attention, mais rien ne pouvait le détourner d'Hermione. C'était elle qu'il voulait voir. Un pincement au cœur l'irrita quand il pensa que peut-être, elle n'était pas là. Que peut-être, elle avait répondu à ses lettres par politesse mais que dans le fond, le revoir n'était même pas envisageable. Son air froid et ses traits durs ne bougèrent pas. _Viktor avait toujours été très physique._ Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, bien qu'un sourire venait le fendre parfois, mais il était impossible de savoir qu'elle en était sa nature.

Malgré lui, il s'était ouvert à la belle Gryffondor. Elle arrivait à le comprendre, le rassurer, et ce, depuis leur brève relation à Poudlard. Il avait remarqué que son ami, Ron Weasley, avait été jaloux de leur étreinte lors du Bal de décembre 1994. Il ne craignait que désormais, elle ait un penchant pour le roux maladroit. Pourtant il savait où il se trouvait, et Hermione n'était pas à ses côtés.

Il se retourna tristement à sa contemplation des lieux et des gens qui s'amusaient. Il était seul et cette solitude ne lui déplaisait pas. Il pouvait, de la sorte, repartir dans ses rêveries où se trouvait la brune. Là au moins, elle ne se cachait pas.

\- _Bonsoir Viktor…_

Il revint à lui, tristement coupé de ses pensées, puis tourna la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à lui, qui l'empêchait de penser à celle dont il était fou. Il posa sa main contre le bord de la table, et ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux. Hermione se tenait devant lui, ahurissante dans cette robe rouge. Elle venait de lui couper le souffle. Il resserra sa poigne contre la table pour ne pas tomber, et se redressa ensuite, la regardant de haut en bas. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait été. Le sourire qu'il lui adressa se fit sans effort, et il prit doucement sa main pour y déposer un baiser, se concentrant alors pour effacer son accent, et lui montrer que désormais, son prénom était la chose la plus facile à dire.

\- _Hermione… Tu es merveilleuse._

Elle ne sut retenir le rouge qui venait de lui monter aux joues, ni même les frissons qui venaient de parcourir tout son corps au contact des lèvres du Bulgare sur le dos de sa main. Elle avait l'impression de revivre le moment où elle descendait les marches du hall de Poudlard pour rejoindre Viktor, lors du Bal. Elle se mordit la lèvre, contenant tant qu'elle le pouvait encore tous les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son estomac. Elle l'avait enfin devant lui, après toutes ces années, toutes ces lettres, et il était encore plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle ne sut que dire, et se laissa entraîner vers la piste de danse sans même avoir eut le temps de le remarquer.

Elle se retrouvait là, à danser une valse avec son amant de toujours, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Elle avait une main posée sur son épaule, et elle l'agrippait, sans le lâcher du regard. La main que lui avait posée sur sa hanche lui donnait un certain réconfort, elle se sentait bien, et regrettait de ne pas s'être montrée plus tôt. Son regard dévia vers ses lèvres qu'elle avait tant de fois rêver d'embrasser.

Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, dans l'espoir qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui. Il soutenait son regard, l'admirait. Il avait laissé une adolescente et avait retrouvé une jeune femme. Il était comblé, et plus rien ne comptait désormais. Le Quidditch, tout ce que son entraîneur lui avait interdit, tout ça, c'était loin dans son esprit. Il ne voyait plus que par la charmante demoiselle en face de lui, celle qu'il rêvait d'embrasser et de toucher pour ne plus jamais la laisser.

Il l'avait rapproché de lui, et il ne savait ce qu'il venait d'engendrer chez la brune. Elle perdait de plus en plus ses moyens, et ne savait clairement plus comment gérer ses émotions. Elle était là, se retrouvant comme la gamine qu'elle avait été il y a de cela des années, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Le silence dont avait fait preuve Viktor lors de sa quatrième année l'envahissait soudainement. Elle avait pourtant tant de choses à dire mais elle avait cette impression que le lui avouer était inutile. Elle avait peur qu'il se volatilise encore, alors qu'un incendie venait de se déclarer en elle. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de faire encore un pas vers lui, réduisant alors l'espace déjà si exigu entre leurs deux corps. Sa tête était désormais relevée pour qu'elle puisse mieux le voir, lui qui la surplombait d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres en plus. Elle inspira doucement, sentant son coeur battre à tout rompre. Elle finit par briser le contact visuel pour venir poser sa tête contre son torse. Essoufflée, elle regardait droit devant elle la bouche entrouverte. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait chaud, et c'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit depuis ses derniers mois ressortait d'un coup sans qu'elle ne puisse le comprendre ni le contrôler.

Il avait les yeux baissés sur ses cheveux, l'une de ses mains posées désormais dans le bas de son dos, l'autre tenant fermement la sienne. Il peinait à respirer. Il la serrait contre elle pour ne plus qu'elle se décolle de lui. Il devait être dans le même état qu'elle. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire, et le silence de la brune ne l'aidait pas vraiment. L'électricité entre eux dépassait tout entendement. Il sentait une tension sexuelle plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre de sa vie. Et ils ne s'étaient échangés que quelques mots…

Hermione, à bout de tout, finit par se reculer légèrement, assez pour pouvoir le regarder de nouveau. Elle planta son regard noisette dans le sien, et après quelques secondes, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle le fasse, parce qu'elle le savait trop galant pour tenter quelque chose si brutalement, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître. Il n'était pas brutal pour ce genre de chose… Mais pour d'autre oui. Comme dans sa façon de lui rendre son baiser, laissant sous-entendre qu'il attendait ça depuis des lustres. Ce qui était le cas, dans les faits…

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour transplaner, et s'éloigner du monde, s'éloigner de la fête, s'éloigner des regards indiscrets. Le seul endroit auquel il avait pu pensé, c'était sa chambre d'hôtel à Londres. Ils se retrouvaient donc là, et Hermione fût quelque peu troublée par le voyage inattendu. Elle s'agrippa aux bras de Viktor pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre où ils étaient. Elle se recula un peu, reprenant son souffle. Elle prit soudainement peur, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. C'était purement égoïste, mais elle ne savait pas contrôler ces angoisses-là. Voyant le visage de la brune changer du tout au tout, il s'approcha d'elle pour prendre son visage dans ses mains, caressant alors ses joues de ses pouces.

\- _Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._ Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Et il ne parlait pas que de ce changement d'expression faciale, mais aussi du fait qu'elle l'avait évité une partie de la soirée, parce qu'il avait repérer l'endroit où elle s'était terrée.

Oh, il devait arrêter, tout de suite, elle allait encore perdre les pédales. Son accent était à tomber, et il lui avait terriblement manquer. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Tout allait bien maintenant qu'il était là. Tant qu'il était là. Elle frotta doucement sa joue contre ses pouces, tellement contente de l'avoir près d'elle. Elle se releva, ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder encore une fois, et ce fut à son tour de poser sa main sur sa joue. La passion qui les avait habités quelques minutes plus tôt venait de se transformer en autre chose.

\- _Tu m'as manqué_. Commença-t-elle, hésitante. _Je ne supporterai pas un autre départ..._

Viktor fut assez surpris d'entendre ces mots. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue puis posa ses doigts sur la fine main de la rouge et or. Il la déplaça délicatement vers sa bouche pour embrasser sa paume, la rassurer, sans la lâcher du regard. Lui non plus, ne voulait plus la quitter.

\- _Qui a dit qu'il y aurait un autre départ ?_ Il murmura contre sa peau, fermant les yeux, se laissant complètement enivrer.

Sur ces quelques mots, il prit le menton de la née-moldue pour relever sa tête et revenir l'embrasser, de lui-même cette fois. Leurs lèvres se perdirent rapidement et il finit par l'attirer contre lui, plus fort, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour les freiner. Elle l'entraîna avec lui sur le lit, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Elle voulait croire à ce qu'il venait de dire, et il était hors de question, maintenant qu'elle était à moitié rassurée, qu'elle ne coupe court à leurs ébats. Elle en avait bien trop envie, depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il était tellement beau, et ses doigts partirent bien vite à la découverte de ses cheveux, chose qui lui décrocha un sourire entre deux baisers. Il soupira en cherchant un moyen de défaire cette foutue robe. Elle était magnifique, lui allait divinement bien, mais il rêvait de lui enlever. Sentant ce qu'il essayait de faire, et plutôt intuitive pour le coup, Hermione se redressa un peu sans lâcher les lèvres du beau brun pour aller tirer sur la fermeture éclair, la descendre et se recoucher, esquissant un sourire en coin au Bulgare, lui laissant tout le loisir de la lui retirer, pendant qu'elle s'affaissait à retirer sa veste de costume, puis de laisser glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise, qu'elle commença à défaire un par un…

La nuit les emporta, laissant leurs corps se retrouver comme ils en crevaient d'envie depuis tout ce temps. Cette chambre d'hôtel deviendra désormais un souvenir charnel dans leur mémoire, de par la fusion de leurs corps envieux l'un de l'autre. Des draps froissés, des cris perdus, du plaisir pas gâché, un lit qui grinçait et des voisins de chambre pas content, rien n'aurait pu les arrêter, rien n'aurait pu les déranger. Ils étaient ensemble, enfin réunis. Et à l'unisson, ils atteignirent tout deux le septième ciel, bien qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus haut…

Entourant sa dulcinée de ses bras, qu'il sentait s'endormir paisiblement, Viktor ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il allait faire pour la suite. Il ne pouvait plus la quitter, ils n'y survivraient pas tous les deux. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la brune se retourna pour être face à lui, et enfuit sa tête dans son cou, soupirant de bien être quand il embrassa tendrement son front. Il ne savait pas, et l'idée de ne pas savoir lui plaisait. Il avait celle qu'il convoitait depuis des années dans les bras, sachant qu'elle ne voulait plus le quitter. C'était suffisant. Il trouverait un moyen. Ils trouveraient toujours. Car il était désormais hors de question qu'il ne se sépare d'elle. Il l'avait retrouvée, et c'était pour ne plus jamais la quitter.

 _Viktor,_

 _Tes mots me réchauffent le cœur. J'ai si hâte de te revoir également. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps cela fait maintenant. Ton regard me manque, tes caresses aussi._

 _Si jamais tu as du mal à me retrouver, je serai celle au fond, assise dans mon coin. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne changent pas._

 _Ta chère et douce, Hermione._


End file.
